


November 1st - Platonic Lamp

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Unlike normal people, Patton gets very excited for Christmas. Although, sometimes it's too early for that sort of thing.





	November 1st - Platonic Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. But not really.  
> This is really sort. Yikes.

It was November 1st. And Patton was excited.

Sure, he loved Halloween as much as the next person, but to him, nothing, and I mean nothing, was better than Christmas.

So, when he woke up at 6am, he couldn’t help himself.

The others wouldn’t be up until 9, so he had time. He printed off photos, hung fairy lights, and set up speakers all over the commons.

Sure, they might hate him after this, but it would be worth it.

And thus, as everyone came out of their rooms, a soft, sweet melody fills the ears of Virgil, Logan, and Roman.

And then came the singing.

“Iiiiiiii~ don’t want a lot for~ Christmasss~”

Logan and Romano groaned, and Virgil… well…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PATTON, I WILL END YOU!”  
Cue a high speed chase around the room, all four of them laughing.

Well maybe not Virgil, who still had to suffer through the Christmas spirit until the end of January.


End file.
